Relief
by lacrossegirl1097
Summary: Emily/Reid post-Minimal Loss *spoliers* for minimal loss
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or its characters.

A/N: This is my first Emily/Reid fic that I have posted. I have shipped them for about a year and there will be many more drabbles and fics to come. **Spoilers for Minimal Loss**

Relief. It swept over her body as soon as she saw the two figures emerging through the dust and smoke. She wanted to have this be one of her nightmares, and for her to wake up any second. But, this was real. This was real life and as scary as it was, it was almost over. Her nightmare would end as soon as she saw him.

When she slowly made her way towards Reid and Morgan, she wondered when he would stop being put in these horrible situations. Gideon leaving, Georgia, his drug problem. He was such a wonderful and kind human being who was being constantly punished. Never given the chance to be happy.

She suddenly abandoned all these thoughts for another time, another place. As soon as he was close enough she pulled him into a tight embrace. She realized at that moment what it was like to almost lose everything. Her life, his life. They both could have been shot in an instant. But, they were the lucky ones.

Relief. It was the moment Morgan came to the chapel and told him she was safe. Rossi had her and she would be okay. He might even get out of this alive. He might have the opportunity to hold her close, tell her everything was going to be fine, and apologize endlessly for not protecting her right. Not saving her from the horrible creature that was Cyrus.

He realized the moment he looked into Jessica's eyes she was going to push the button. We had taken the one she loves and would never see him again. Jessica loving and worshipping Cyrus was completely inappropriate, but it was somewhat parallel to what he felt. If anything, _Anything_ had happened to her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.

He'd been in explosions before. The heat creeping up your back as the flames made their way towards you. The thoughts racing through your mind. Would debris hit you? Would you not make it before the fire made it's way to you? But one word, one name kept flashing in his mind. Emily. He needed to _see_ her, needed to _feel _her against him. He got that wish. He got to relish the feel of her cool hair on his hot cheek and her small figure folded perfectly into his as she convinced both of them it would be all right.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she breathed into his ear as she laid her head onto his shoulder during their embrace.

"I'm so sorry. None of this should have happened to you! Nobody should have hurt you!" he said. Pulling back to look her in the eyes, remind himself she was real; she was here in his arms, okay.

"Don't be sorry for anything. I would have done it again in a heartbeat. We can argue about apologies later. Right now, we are going to go to the ambulances, get checked over, see the rest of the team, and then get some coffee and rest, okay?" she ended with a small smile.

It absolutely amazed him her skills of compartmentalizing. _She_ was amazing.

"Sure." He replied, eager to stay with her the whole time.

She seemed to pick up on his vibes when she added, "I can stay with you the whole time. I need the reassurance you are okay, and _with_ me."

So they went down the steps to the awaiting E.M.T.'s and the rest of the team. Arm in arm, supporting each other. No thoughts of Cyrus, cults, or bombs. Just Emily and Spencer.

A/N: Yay! As I said I have shipped them for about a year now and Minimal Loss was such an amazing episode of Emily/Spencer love. Please, please, please review and I will decided to either make this a multi-chapter fic, or leave it a one-shot and write another fic that expands on this. Reviews are my heroin, feed my addiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or its characters

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or its characters.

A/N: Thanks for everyone who commented on the last chapter! I knew once I posted this it would become a multi-chapter fic. Sorry for taking so long to update. School is really hectic right now and I have volunteering, my job, blah blah blah. So comment more, and make sure to tell me if you have any ideas for the fic. If you want me to take it in a certain direction, I'll take your thoughts under consideration. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

She couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning despite the fact she was so drained. All she could think about was Colorado. The look in that mother's eyes when she realized her daughter, her only daughter was gone. She couldn't fathom how she felt.

Well, maybe it was what she felt like when Cyrus aimed the gun at Reid. She was right back in that shack in Georgia. Her breath caught in her throat, her stomach dropped out of her body, she was drowning. She knew she made the right move.

She got up out of her bed and looked at the clock beside her. 7:00 am. She sighed. She wanted to call him. She knew in her gut he wasn't sleeping peacefully. Or sleeping at all.

_When they landed back in Quantico, Hotch took them both aside and said they were getting a week off. They knew protesting would do no good, and really they were so drained they just nodded and started walking to the small parking lot beside the airplane strip. _

_As they walked side by side towards the rows of parked cars, she wondered if she should ask him if he wanted to get some coffee. She decided against it. Knowing Reid that was what home would be for the next few days, no sleep just running off coffee._

_But she knew she couldn't leave him without knowing she would see him soon, make sure he's okay. They reached their cars. Silently she walked closer to him._

"_So, if you need anything, anything, just call me. Any time, any place. Okay?" she looked him straight in the eye._

"_Yeah, I will" he replied, saying this more to appease her than anything else._

_She didn't seem totally convinced, but she gave in. Smiling she moved forward, taking his hand, and gave him a hug. Again, she wasn't sure if this gesture was more for her of him, but she decided it didn't really matter. She took in the feel of his arms wrapping around her waist and his head coming to rest perfectly on top of hers. She didn't want to let go but eventually moved to end the embrace. She said goodnight, gave him another one of those smiles she seemed to only be using on him, and moved to get into her car. _

_Once she got home she began to feel every bump and bruise in her body. She felt the need for sleep kicking in. Between the slight jet lag and no sleep the last three days, she was exhausted. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into the comfort of her bed. The last coherent thought she had was that of hoping Spencer got at least one good night of sleep._

She finally stopped the battle raging inside of her mind and flipped open her cell phone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

He couldn't sleep. The events of the case kept playing over and over again in his mind. The barrel of a gun. The sound of a boot connecting with flesh. Bruises running down the side of her face. A bomb, and a hug.

He wanted to call her, hear her velvet voice in his ear. He wanted to take her away. Somewhere, anywhere, and talk to her. Tell her about everything that has ever happened to him. Good and bad. He wanted her to confide in him, let him know of anything that hurt her and end the pain.

He wanted to take her and make love to her until they couldn't breath. Do things to her that would make Morgan blush. Explore her every curve, dip, and crevice and commit it to memory. He wanted to try and shut down his brain for a little while and just kiss her. Just them. No bad memories, nothing but them.

As he was trying to pluck up the courage to just pick up the damn phone and call her, his phone rang.

Emily flashed on the screen of his cell phone and he almost broke the phone from flipping it open so fast.

"Hello?" said Spencer, even though he knew it was Emily

"_Hey, Reid. I hope I didn't wake you up." _

"No, no I'm awake. Are you okay?" he suddenly realized something might be wrong for her to call

"_Um, not really. I want to maybe talk to you sometime soon. Face to face."_

"Yeah. When do you want to see me?"

"_Well, whenever you are free and willing to see me."_

He could hear a hint of that smile she had been giving him recently pop up in her voice at the prospect of seeing him.

"Yeah, are you free now…or is that too early? We can do it later if you want."

"_No, now seems perfect. Do you want to come over? Have some coffee and talk?"_

"That sounds great. I'll be there soon." He was so happy that he almost missed her next question

"_Do you remember how to get to my place?"_

"Yeah. I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

He smiled to himself, "Bye." Hanging up the phone he started to get dressed and find his car keys.

This is what he needs, to talk to someone. What happed with him in Georgia was made worse because he kept it inside. He bottled it up. He became addicted to dilaudid and that was a period of his life he wished he could erase from his memory. She could become his new addiction.

A/N: Hey! Thanks again for all the reviews! I have the next chapter written in my mind so it will probably be up tomorrow or in the next few days (don't hold me to it!) But again please review; any ideas and thoughts are great. If anyone wants to chat em/reid sometime feel free to contact me. The next chapter might be M, not sure if I'm there yet but maybe. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds or its characters.

A/N 1: I am so so so sorry that this took so long to update. I was away for a while and the holidays were hectic and now that the first semester is over I can finally breath easier. **This chapter will be M, so be warned, it's M for a reason.**

A/N 2: Thanks for everyone who commented on the last chapter! I knew once I posted this it would become a multi-chapter fic. Sorry for taking so long to update. Special thanks to those 5 people who reviewed last chapter. I need your feedback readers! Please, even constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks for reading!

Her wood floors felt cool against her bare feet as she paced up and down the hall that lead from her front door to her kitchen. Her heart just wouldn't stop racing and she couldn't stop smiling. He was coming to see her, right now. That thought comforted her and excited her at the same time.

She wanted to hear him tell her some irrational facts. She wanted to see his perfect brown hair fall into his gorgeous eyes, just to have his long fingers push it behind his ears. Those fingers she's been longing to have caress her for so long. She wanted him to kiss her for all she's worth. She wanted him to make love to her all night long.

Shaking her head of those thoughts she tightened the light cashmere sweater around her small frame. 'He's a profiler, Em. I think he'll notice if all you can think about is getting in his pants.' Yeah, like he'd notice her. She swallowed that thought as she heard her doorbell ring.

Approaching the door, she felt that tickle of excitement flutter deep in her stomach. She couldn't contain the smile as she opened the door to greet him, suddenly feeling the best she had felt in days.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As he slipped into his car, keys in his right hand, coffee in his left, he couldn't stop smiling. He was going to see her and get to talk to her. Maybe she felt the same need for comfort, as he needed in her right now.

As he turned onto the streets leading to her apartment his thoughts once again drifted. He pictured Emily sleeping peacefully, her face void of any injuries. He saw her smiling at him, only him. He looked up just in enough time to see that he needed to turn right onto her street.

Emily lived in an apartment in a newer building with a great view of the D.C. skyline. Spencer had been there a couple times when they had gone to see movies with Garcia or to have a drink together after a tough case. He pulled into an empty space on the side of her street and got out, the cold of the October morning biting through his sweater making him shiver. As he got off the elevator of her floor, all he could think was that he was going to see her, hear her again. Convince him that he was okay. Despite what they had talked about on the plane, he still blamed himself. Hell, how could he not. He was weak, he should have stood up for her. He allowed them to hurt her. He just sat there.

When he got to her door he could hardly hold back the smile that appeared as she opened the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey," Emily said with a smile, "Come on in. Do you want coffee or something?" She stepped back and he walked into the foyer of her beautiful apartment.

"No, I just had some. Thanks." He walked down the hallway, following Emily to the tastefully decorated living room. She sat on the couch, motioning for him to do the same. 'Typical Reid.' Emily thought, 'Not sitting close enough to touch, never too close for risk of rejection.'

"So," Reid started, "How have you been?" He cringed after those words slipped out of his mouth. 'How stupid of a question could that have been, obviously she's not okay or else she wouldn't have called me.' He thought.

"Honestly? I'm not doing too good." Emily sighed, trying to look anywhere but his eyes. "Please Reid, it's not your fault."

"Of course it is! I sat there and let him hurt you, I could have stood up for you and you wouldn't have been hurt." The look he gave her broke her heart. "I just," he sighed, "I just wish I could have helped you, I wish this whole thing never happened." She moved over the cushion that separated them and then sat next to him. Taking both of his hands, mirroring the same thing she did on the plane ride home, she said, "Listen, I can take it. I could never have talked Cyrus down, he would have never trusted a woman as much as a man, and to be honest I wouldn't have been smart enough to do it." He tried to interrupt at that, but she continued, "Reid," she tugged on his hands, getting his attention completely on her, "Spencer, you did everything fine. You are being the best friend by just being here and listening to what I have to say. You cannot blame yourself. Please," she practically begged him, "Don't blame yourself."

He looked into her eyes and sighed, "I don't think I could truthfully say that I don't completely blame myself. I just want to know what I can do to make you feel better." She smiled at him, a genuine smile and said, "Well, I think for now you are doing it by just being here, but a hug couldn't hurt." She ended it with a small smile. Being vulnerable was a new thing for her, she normally compartmentalized these things away but, he was here and she needed the comfort. He complied, taking her in his arms. She seemed to fit perfectly, as if she was made to be in his arms. Reid wasn't a touching kind of guy. But this, _this _felt so right he couldn't help but relax and just hold her.

She didn't want to let go, never wanted to let go, she could happily stay like this forever. Well, maybe she'd be happier doing some more _adult_ things with him. But for now, holding each other was just fine. She didn't want to break the silence, but she had to tell him how much he means to her.

"Reid?" she whispered into his sweater-clad shoulder.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, obviously not wanting to move.

"I wanted to say how much I appreciate you being here. When I saw the building explode I thought, I thought that I would never see you and Morgan ever again. And that is too sad of a thing to ever think about. But, I had to face it and for that I just want to say, thanks for being here." Emily turned up and looked him directly in the eyes and it clicked. She moved up and he moved down and they _clicked_. They fit perfectly. Their lips melded together and it felt _right_.

His hands went to frame her face and hers went into his hair. "Do you want thins?" Reid broke away and asked. Emily grabbed his face, "Yes," she kissed him, "I want this. I've _wanted_ this." She shifted so she was straddling his lap. "Do you want this?" Reid couldn't speak so he just nodded. She smiled and took both his hands in her own. "Good. Now where were we…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

After a while of passionate kissing, Emily's hands couldn't stop wandering. "Em-Emily." Reid said, trying to disconnect his lips from hers. "Look. I really, _really _want this but I don't want to go farther than you feel comfortable." Emily kissed him, stood up, and said two words, "Follow me."

She took his hand and led him down the hallway towards her bedroom. Her eyes never left him, as if silently reassuring him that this was okay with her, that she wanted this as badly as he did. When she felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed she took both his hands and placed them on her hips. She then took his face in her hands and kissed him like it would be the last time, it was all fire and passion. All teeth and tounge and power. He told her everything she needed to know through that kiss.

He moved so she was fully pressed against him, so that every part of him was touching her. She groaned as she felt his length pressed into her leg. Emily could feel the heat pooling between her legs as she dragged her hands into his hair, nails scraping his scalp sending shivers down his spine. His moans were all the encouragement she needed and she stared to trail her lips down his neck. His hands began to wander underneath the hem of her shirt and his long, nimble fingers started to trail up and down her back.

"Spencer", Emily moaned, her voice barely above a whisper. She leaned into his touch and started on the buttons of his shirt. He guided her backwards onto the bed and laid her head gently onto the mattress. Reid started down her body. Lifting up her shirt, guiding it over her head revealing her lacy black bra, and bruises lining her stomach and sprinkled across her chest.

She looked downward for a moment before saying, "Come on. I've been waiting for this for a while and now that I can have you I want you. Now." Reid hooked two fingers underneath her chin so she was looking him directly in the eyes. "You are beautiful. You are _the_ most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. You are not only pretty, but you are smart, kind, funny, caring, and you are also the sexiest woman I have met to know as much about Star Wars as me." She smiled at that. "I have admired you for so long, and now that we are here I am going to make love to you." Emily was shocked by how forward Reid was being. But it was an extreme turn-on. "I want you to make love to you, too." She said, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. He kissed her with all he had and teased her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra.

Emily's moans were all Spencer needed to reach behind her and unhook her bra. She maneuvered her arms so she was freed of the confines of the lace contraption. For the first time of ever being with a man, she didn't feel uncomfortable under his stare, his touch was welcoming and made her feel loved. He stared at her like she was the most precious jewel in the world. His lips moved downward as she encouraged him by dragging her fingers through his hair. "Spencer," she moaned, "Please don't stop." He smiled against her skin right before taking one perfect nipple in his mouth. The noises she made were enough to make him unravel right there, but he focused on her and began to roll the hard bud between his teeth delicately. "Ugh, please. You have too many clothes on. Need your skin, more." Her inhibitions were beginning to falter as he took the other nipple in his mouth.

Her hands drifted between them and began to skillfully open his belt. Before he knew it she was kissing his neck and trying to move his pants and boxers downward with the palms of her hands. He detached himself from her chest to move his pants and boxers completely off. She took this opportunity to move towards her nightstand and open the drawer, removing a condom. Placing it beside them on the bed, she then moved to the fly of her jeans but he intercepted her hands.

"Let me." He said, and Emily willingly complied. Reid moved the zipper and button of her jeans out of the way and pulled her pants down her perfect legs kissing random spots as he did so. She bit her lip as he sneaked his fingers under the elastic of her black, lacy underwear. "You know how long I've wanted you here? Wanted you under my hands, touching you, kissing you, doing more…" he trailed off nuzzling her neck as he removed her underwear completely and slipped a hand right where she wanted.

"Spencer! Oh my god, please, _please, _don't stop…" Emily panted as she leaned into his fingers. His _amazing_ fingers that were currently running up and down her slick opening, teasing her clit. After teasing her long enough he finally slid one, then two long, nimble fingers inside her, his thumb brushing her clit to match his strokes. Emily couldn't stop her hips from thrusting into his hands even if she tried.

"Spencer, god please _harder._" Emily moaned. The hand that was not occupied moved up her body and began to caress her breasts. "Tell me what you want," Spencer whispered, "Tell me how you want it."

"Deeper. So good, just like that. Yeah." She could feel the pleasure building in her gut, the fire that he was stoking with every brush, every touch.

"Spencer, so close, ohhhh god…" Her back arched and she could see fireworks and it was all color and lights and the pleasure coursed through her body. He kept working her until she came down from her high. "Wow," she panted, "That, you are…oh my." "I will take that as a compliment." He joked as he made his way to her lips. "Yes you should." Emily replied as her breathing evened out. She kissed him back as her hand slipped down and wrapped around his hard, throbbing length.

Spencer groaned hard into her hair and thrust into her hand. "Please stop. If you keep that up I won't last." Emily smiled, "That's just fine. I think you defiantly deserve it after what you just did for me. I'm just returning the favor." "There will be time for that later. But now, I want to be in you, I want to feel you." Spencer struggled to get out those words as he tried to keep his composure, which was getting harder to do as Emily reached around and began to massage his balls. Emily stopped after he said that, desire pooling between her legs. She could feel herself getting so wet with want and so she stopped her movements and grabbed the condom lying beside them.

He took the foil packet from her fingers and tore it open with his teeth. He didn't waste any time rolling it over his hard member. She reached over and guided him towards her entrance. He pushed into her and they simultaneously gasped. Pleasure coursed from every pore, he started to quicken his pace and she began to moan. "Ugh. Emily, you feel so good babe. So tight and hot. God." His head dropped onto her shoulder as his thrusts began to get more and more erratic.

"Spence, Spencer…So good. Don't stop." Emily could feel the pressure building and she was almost there. Reid could feel her interior muscles tightening. "I'm so close, mmm." Emily couldn't articulate anything coherent at this point. Her pleasure crashed down over her, back arching off the bed. "Spencer. Jesus Christ." As Emily climaxed Spencer could feel himself loosing it. "God Emily. You feel fucking fantastic. God." Reid leaned down and kissed her, feeling himself let go. After a few minutes he rolled off to lie next to Emily. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled a quilt from the edge of the bed over them.

They lay together trying to remember how to speak. "You are amazing." Emily said, kissing his neck. Reid smiled, "You know I don't remember feeling this, content in so long. I really don't want this to be a one-time thing." Spencer said.

"What gave you the impression it would be?" Emily asked. Spencer shrugged, kissing her neck. "Nothing. Just making sure we're on the same page." Emily stated to laugh, "What?" Spencer asked, a smile spreading his own face at the sight of Emily happy. "Nothing, you're just outrageously cute sometimes." He smiled at her, suddenly feeling really tired. "Go to sleep," She said, somehow reading his thoughts. "We can talk more tomorrow." She smiled at him and nuzzled deeper into his chest. "Night." She said. He smiled and kissed the crown of her head. "Goodnight, Emily." For the first time in too long, he slept all the way through the night.

A/N: I feel really good because I have never written smut before! I read a lot of it! But I have never written any. So please review and now I have more motivation than ever to write! SO I think one more chapter on this one and then maybe a sequel? Please review! –Kristen =D


End file.
